Dilemma
by Clearbrook
Summary: Lily and James are 6th years, and in love. Peter is OBSESSED with Lily. They face all sorts of trials through 6th year. Title may be changing soon!!!! Interesting plot, may not show until later chapters!
1. Rise and Shine!

Disclaimer: Despite my sad attempts to WRITE LIKE HER. I am NOT JK Rowling. She owns everything. But the plot and the OC's (if there are any in this chapter) belong TO ME!!  
  
Chapter 1 (again): Rude awakening.  
  
"Come on Lils," Lily's mother said, gently shaking her awake. "We have to get you to Diagon Alley." Lily groaned and rolled out of her mother's reach. Kathryn Evans, a middle aged woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes smiled. "James is here." She expected her daughter to jump out of bed. "Not going to work Mum!" Lily muttered.  
  
"Get up, you lazy nutter! We have to get our school books!" Lily gave a small shriek and rolled to close too the edge of her bed and fell off. Mrs. Evans and James laughed. Lily reached up and pulled her pillow and covers onto the floor with her.  
  
James shook his head. "Maybe I should leave without her, and go ahead on to meet the guys." Lily raised her hand above her mattress and waved. "Bye James!" she said sleepily and snuggled into her pile of covers. "Petunia's having Vernon over to stay." Mrs. Evans added.  
  
Lily quickly pulled herself off of the floor. "A cruel trick Mum." She muttered. "I'm serious dear, he's staying all day and all night," Lily groaned. "What does Dad say about that?"  
  
"He's not to happy about it either, but at least he dragged his arse out of the bed. Come on now. Get some clothes on, Vernon'll be here soon." James grinned, and left with Mrs. Evans so that Lily could get dressed.  
  
She came downstairs a half hour later, fully dressed, her hair still wet from her shower, wearing black jeans and casual shoes, and her favorite shirt. It was emerald green with a black intricate butterfly on the front and ¾ length sleeves. It showed a little of her stomach and a little more when she stood up straight or bent over all the way. Neither of which she did very often if at all.  
  
Lily stopped behind her father's chair. "Good morning Daddy." She said cheerily, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Good morning Princess." Mr. Evans answered. He was a medium built man with wavy reddish brown hair. "James and your mother are in the kitchen." He said before turning his attention fully back to his paper. "Thank you Daddy." Lily kissed him on the cheek and stepped through the swinging door.  
  
James stood next to the table, running his hand through his naturally untidy jet-black hair. "I have no idea what I'm doing." He muttered. Lily slipped her arms around his waist. "I've been telling you that since 1st year." She said. "Ha ha, very funny. Could you please help me set the table?" he asked. Lily smiled. "Any thing for you darlin'." Lily said in a mock southern drawl. "Why thank you ma'am." He replied, using the same drawl.  
  
"Now the silverware goes on the table James." Lily said very slowly as if talking to a dense child. "I'm not thick Lily I just don't know where on the table they go." Lily laughed. "I'm only kidding James." She said, helping him put the table right. "You know you really ought to ask your house elves to teach you this stuff." She went on. "You'll never know when you need to know it."  
  
James started laughing. "Oh yeah, like a big troll will break into the Great Hall and smash us all into bits unless I can set a table properly the muggle way." Lily grinned and shrugged, "You never know." Mrs. Evans laughed. "It could happen." Lily said, pretending to be hurt. "Yeah, sure it can." James adjusted his glasses. "Let me help you with that Mrs. Evans." He rushed to grab a large platter of Pancakes that she was struggling with. "Oh, thank you dear," James nodded as he sat the platter carefully in the center of the table. Mrs. Evans then piled the eggs onto another platter and added it to the table.  
  
Ding Dong "That'll be Vernon." She frowned. "Here we go." Lily muttered, hearing Petunia rush down the stairs and to the door. "He can't possibly be as bad as your sister can he?" James asked. Lily grunted in reply and shot him a 'that's what you think' look. The kitchen door swung open and in came the largest muggle James had ever seen. 'He has absolutely no neck!' he thought. Lily pasted on a fake cheeky smile. "Hello Vernon." She said. "Hello Mrs. Evans, Lily." He added, then shot Lily a look that James didn't quite catch before he said. "Petunia dear, why don't you introduce me to this fellow?" Petunia snorted. "I don't expect you want to meet him." Vernon shook James' hand anyway. 'He's not so bad' James thought. "He goes to Lily's school." Vernon pulled his hand away as if James were a poisonous something.  
  
Mrs. Evans made a face and wiped the expression off as quickly as she had put it there. "Gregory." She said walking into the living room. "Breakfast is ready." Soon everyone was seated. Lily next to James, Mrs. Evans next to Lily, Petunia next to Mrs. Evans, Vernon next to Petunia, and Mr. Evans between Vernon and James. The first few minutes passed in awkward silence while everyone ate. Vernon kept sending James and Lily looks, but they didn't notice, they were staring down at their plates, glad for the silence.  
  
"Vernon." Petunia broke the silence with her shrill voice. "Why don't you tell them," she nodded in Lily and James's direction. "About the drill company you want to start." Vernon beamed. "Excellent idea."  
  
"Oh Joy." Mr. Evans muttered sarcastically under his breath. Lily rolled her eyes and Mrs. Evans let out a small, exasperated sigh. "I'm saving up money to start my own company. Plan to call it 'Grunnings' or something that sounds like that. Nice strong name." Lily tuned out after that. She had heard the story more times then she cared to count anyways. Had she listened to every one of them she would know it by heart.  
  
'Here we go with the blasted drills again.' Mr. Evans thought. 'I really hoped that James wouldn't have to sit through this.' Mrs. Evans thought. '----------------.' Petunia thought. 'This is dreadfully boring. I hope we stay awake so that we wont be late getting to Diagon Alley.' Lily thought. 'Bla bla bla.what the hell is a drill?' James thought. It went on like this for at least half an hour, everyone had a far off look on their faces but Vernon didn't notice. He was too busy rambling on about drills.  
  
Lily fell asleep with her head in her hands and a piece of pancake in her mouth. Slowly her hand slipped from under her, and her face almost fell into her plate. "Well!" she said suddenly stopping Vernon mid sentence and startling everyone else awake. "James and I really must be going. We have to get our books today, school starts tomorrow you know." James stood up. Vernon made a face at the mention of their school, but didn't say anything. "Yes well, I'll walk you to the door." Mrs. Evans stood also.  
  
"I- uh. I'll drive you!" Mr. Evans walked off into the living room to get his car keys, and the other three headed towards the door. Vernon shrugged and continued talking to Petunia about drills.  
  
"Bla bla bla drills, bla bla." James mocked as he grabbed he and Lily's cloaks off the hook. Mrs. Evans and Lily giggled. "Goodbye Mum," Lily kissed her mother on the cheek and walked out of the door. "Goodbye Mrs. Evans" James kissed her on her cheek also and followed his girlfriend out the door.  
  
"So Lily Dearest," James said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "What do you want for your birthday? It is, after all, two weeks away." Lily shrugged. "You don't have to get me anything." James sighed. "I've gotten you something every single birthday and Christmas since we've met in 1st Year, and I don't intend to break the tradition now in 6th year. So why don't you stop arguing with me, like you do every year, and tell me what you want." He added in a joking tone.  
  
Lily pretended to look slightly annoyed, then smiled evilly at James. "Surprise me." James yelled and chased her playfully around the driveway. "Why do you have to make this so difficult?" he asked when he caught her around her waist. "Because you look cute when you run your fingers through your hair when you get annoyed." She answered. "I do not run my fingers through my hair every time I get annoyed." He said, running his fingers through his hair. "Told you." Lily laughed, causing James too hold her tighter around her waist. "Hey, You're not supposed to suffocate me!" she squealed. "Why not?" he whispered in her ear. "Because." She teased. "You can't possibly live without me."  
  
James laughed, but loosened his hold on her anyway. "Come on. Let's get going". Mr. Evans voice interrupted from the other end of the driveway, where he was climbing into the family van. Lily and James reluctantly let go of each other and climbed in.  
  
"Where exactly in London are we headed?" Mr. Evans asked looking into the rear view mirror at Lily. "Near the Bank." She said, naming the closest building she could think of near the Leaky Cauldron. "Alright, here we go." And they backed out into the driveway.  
  
"Are you sure this is it?" Mr. Evans looked out of the window at Lily and James. "Yes, Daddy, the pub is right there, you just can't see it. "Alright then, call me if you need me to pick you up." Lily nodded. "It is alright with you if Alisa, Sirius and Remus come right? Mum already said its okay since James is already staying."  
  
"Perfectly fine, but what time do you want me to come and pick you up?" he asked. Lily and James looked thoughtful; "In about 4 hours?" she looked at him. "Will that be enough time?" James nodded. "Should be more than." "Four hours then." She told her dad. "Sure. I just hope I don't have to hear another of Vernon's drill stories when I get back home." He muttered. "Bye then."  
  
"Bye Daddy."  
  
"Bye Mr. Evans." And he was gone. "Alright, where do we stop first?" James asked as he tapped the third brick from the trashcan, opening the wall, revealing Diagon Alley. "To Quality Quidditch Supplies to meet the guys." They reached for each other's hands without even thinking about it, and headed for the quidditch shop.  
  
"Lily! James, Buddy! I've missed you two!" Sirius said loudly picking Lily up in a hug. "You just saw me last week!" Lily gasped for air when he put her down. He moved towards James but he put up his hands, "Don't even try it, you just saw me yesterday." Sirius put on a fake look of disappointment. "Hello Remus," James said turning to his other friend. "Hi, Remus." Lily said. "Hi guys, uh, you haven't seen Peter any where have you?" Lily shook her head. "No, I thought he was with you guys." James said.  
  
"Oh well," Sirius cut in. "Who cares about that old spoil sport any way? He's always ruining my perfectly good practical jokes!" He put on a pout look. Lily laughed. "Well Maybe he's just trying to keep you out of trouble."  
  
"Well I wish he wouldn't." They all laughed. "Where's Alisa?" Lily looked around, and nearly jumped a foot in the air when someone tapped her on her shoulder. "Right here." Lily whirled and gave her best friend a hug. "Did your parents say you guys can spend the night at my house?" Lily asked before she forgot. They nodded. "Great, now let's go and get our things."  
  
....................................  
  
"I just remembered something," Lily said, coming from the very last store, Flourish and Blotts, with all her books and parchment in a large bag. "What's that?" Sirius asked. "I hate shopping." Lily answered. "If it wasn't necessary I wouldn't be here at all." James laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you weren't human. You're the only teenage girl I know who hates to shop." Alisa said rather sarcastically. "Well you shop with Petunia for YEARS and see how much you start to enjoy doing it."  
  
They all smiled, and it was quiet for a while. Remus broke the silence. "When you called your dad an hour ago Lily, what time did he say he'll pick us up?"  
  
"He'll be here in about-." Lily looked at her watch. "Two hours." Sirius groaned. "I can't make it that long!" he whined. "Aw, will Sirius feel better if he gets an ice cream cone." Lily joked, using a baby-ish voice. "Hell yeah!" Sirius answered and took off in the direction of the Ice Cream Parlor. Prongs, Moony, Alisa and Lily followed, shaking their heads and laughing.  
  
....................................  
  
A/N: much better than my first first chapter right? I think so anyway. REVIEW!  
  
Many thanks to Muslima and Freedman for reviewing my previous crappy chapter. I promise to have an update soon! Read and REVIW more importantly. * Clearbrook * 


	2. Chapter 2: The Mall

Chapter 2: The mall, bets, insults and poorly dressed brunettes  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the original characters. Lily, Remus, James, Peter(, Sirius and any other characters you might recognize belong to JK Rowling. Along with Hogwarts and all that other stuff. I am not trying to steal her work because she is so obviously the great writer that I can never be, so don't sue me because all I have is $5  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
"Dad?" Lily called from the passenger seat, raising her voice to be heard over the many different conversations going on in the back of the van. "I was thinking that since it's only about 2 o' clock and the guys don't know much about muggle stuff that I could take them to the mall or something." Mr. Evans looked thoughtful. (Just to let you know they haven't pulled out of the parking space yet. They haven't moved the van at all since everybody got in.) "Well I guess I could drop you guys off at the mall and pick you if you call me when you're ready."  
  
"Please," Lily pleaded. "I promise to call as soon as everyone's ready." "Ready to what?" Sirius interrupted from the backseat. Lily shushed him. "Well. Alright." Mr. Evans agreed and finally pulled out into the street. "Yes!" Lily sat back in her seat. "What's up?" Alisa asked for all of them. "My Dad's gonna let me show you guys around the mall today. That way we won't have to spend all day with Vernon and my sister." Lily could practically hear the confusion on everyone's faces as they tried to figure out what a mall is.  
  
"Allow me to explain," Lily imitated Professor McGonagall's voice. "A mall is a muggle shopping center, much like our own Diagon alley, but with all muggle items." They all laughed. "That's one way to explain it." Remus said. "But why spend all day in a muggle shopping center? Doesn't that seem kind of boring?" Lily laughed. "It's fun actually, it's about like 70 stores in one large building. Clothes, jewelry, books, toys, shoes, electronics, anything muggle they most likely sell here. It's even got a movie theatre and a lot of restaurants and sweet shops."  
  
"Food?" Sirius asked. Lily shook her head. "Yes Sirius, there are a lot of restaurants and cafés to eat at. Chinese food, vegetarian food, fast food, Mexican food. All kinds really."  
  
"Lets go then!" Just then, the blue vehicle pulled in front of the front entrance. "Just call the house when you want me to come and get you." Mr. Evans said. Lily promised again and led the four awed teenagers into the building. "Sirius, especially you, you guys can not mention muggles, magic, Hogwarts or any of that stuff okay?" They all nodded. "Just react like you're used to everything okay?" and in they went. Alisa stared in awe at all the stores.  
  
"Okay guys. The people here are kinda rude and like to run people over so don't split up." Lily said moving closer to her group. Alisa immediately dragged Lily and the guys to the nearest clothing store. They immerged half an hour later, all with t-shirts that Lily had bought them. Alisa's said: I'm not antisocial I just don't like you. James' said: I am the bad thing that happens to good people. Remus' said: I'm not opinionated, I'm just always right. And Sirius had two. One said: I'm off in my own little world but don't worry, people know me here. And the other said: I have issues. "Why didn't you buy one for yourself Lily?" Sirius asked. "Because I have a lot of them at home already."  
  
"Thanks for the shirt Lils." James said. "No problem," Lily answered. "Just think of them as presents to replace SOME of the ones that SIRIUS BLEW UP last Christmas." Sirius grinned, "You should have known not to get me a potions set." He said. (A potions set is much like a muggle chemistry set!) Lily sighed. "For the last time Sirius, I did not give you that because I, unlike some people, know better."  
  
"Well who did then?" he wanted to know. "I dunno, but it wasn't me." Lily countered. He was about to say something back but then he spotted the large food court. "Oh NO!" Lily said, spotting the star struck look on Sirius' face. "I DO NOT have enough money to feed you in there. NO!" Sirius pouted. "What if I promise not to eat a lot? Lily, please!" Lily laughed. "I'll make a bet with you. If bet that you can't just eat at least 20 dollars worth of food." (I don't know how British currency works so I'll speak in terms of US Dollars.) "Fine, I'll bet you 30 Galleons." Alisa, James, and Remus started laughing. "Don't think I can do it?" He asked. "NO!" They answered all at once.  
  
Sirius scoffed. "We have a deal?" he asked Lily, who shook his outstretched hand. "Deal." She said, and then led him over to the Food Court. Then she told him that he could go to whatever restaurant he wanted and order a small amount first to see what he wanted, then get as much as he wanted. Coincidentally, the first place he went to was McDonalds. "Welcome to McDonalds may I take your order?" Sirius looked at the short, freckle-faced boy like he had sprouted two heads, but looked up at the menu on the wall anyway.  
  
"How about a small fry first? He said, following the example of the little boy at the cashier next to him. The guy handed him the fries and Sirius tasted them, then they quickly disappeared. Needless to say, Sirius lost the bet and paid up.  
  
For the next hour, they followed a very fascinated Alisa around from store to store. Lily, and the boys were hungry so Lily took them all back to the food court, where Lily bought them all Lunch, and then started up again. Lily sighed and twined her fingers with James'. "This is nice." She said softly. "What?"  
  
"Just spending the day with my friends and my boyfriend all day, without my parents, or Vernon, or Petunia, or Snape, or Malfoy, or any professors." James smiled. "Yeah it is." Suddenly a voice called out. "Lillian is that you?" All of her friends almost stopped walking. "Keep going," she hissed, "Act like you didn't hear it." Sirius gave her a look. "I didn't know your whole name is Lillian," he said. " It's not. Now KEEP GOING." She hissed again.  
  
Suddenly the voice was louder. "LILLIAN, It is you!" Lily took a huge breath and whirled around, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Meredith!" She said, her voice oozing with horribly fake sugariness. "Lillian!" The bony blonde middle-aged woman said, hugging Lily tightly. Lily sighed, "Meredith, my full name is LILY OK? Not Lillian. LI-LY!"  
  
Meredith started to file her fake nails. "Sure dear. Tell me, how's you mother?"  
  
"Fine thanks,"  
  
"Aw, isn't that cute?" Meredith said noticing that Lily and James were holding on to each other's hands. "Is this your little boyfriend?" Lily turned red. "Yes, Meredith." She said, her voice sounded strange like she was trying not to yell. "So," she continued in a cheerleader-esque style. "How long have you been here? In the mall I mean."  
  
"Since about 2:30," Meredith looked shocked. "You've been her for almost three whole hours and you've only bought one thing each?" she was looking at everyone's bag with their t-shirt in it. "Yes," Lily said. "My friends aren't from around here so I only wanted to show them around. The shirts are kind of souvenirs." Meredith looked disappointed that she missed her chance to drag Lily to her favorite stores. "Well, Meredith," Lily said seizing the opportunity before she opened her mouth again. "We really must be going."  
  
"Yes of course dear. Lovely seeing you again."  
  
"And you of course," Lily answered, her voice again horribly cheery. "Bye now." Meredith turned and walked away, swishing her hipless waist as she went. "Good bye," she called over her shoulder. "Tell your parents that I might stop bye around 8ish."  
  
"Lovely," Lily yelled back to be heard over the distance that Meredith put between them. The bleach-blonde waved her hand in the air before disappearing into a horribly tacky store. "I'll make sure not to be there." Lily added, "Ditz." The Marauders laughed. "It can't be that bad Lil." Alisa said. "Oh yes it can," Lily said, "Well actually it wasn't that bad this time. Usually she pinches my cheeks with her press on nails and tells me how much I've grown, then she tries to talk to me about boys and make up, and then Mum makes me go to stores with her where she buys me the most horrendous looking things I've ever seen in my life."  
  
"Sounds like my aunt Barbara," James said. "When I was thirteen, she sent me a purple sweat shirt with a yellow bunny on it. I used it for firewood when my parents went to the store on Christmas." They all laughed as Lily led them towards the glass elevator and pushed the 3rd floor button. "I Lied to Meredith," she said. "I plan on buying more because my favorite store is coming up. They have girls AND guys clothes here." They got off the elevator, and followed Lily into the first store on the right.  
  
They came out an hour later, everyone of them holding a large bag with clothes that Lily had bought them. (Even though they wore uniform at Hogwarts they can still wear them over the weekend or holidays.) She took great care to remember their sizes for Christmas. "Well, is their anything anyone else wants to do?" She asked. "Because I still have to do dinner." Lily, Remus, Alisa, Sirius, and James had made it a tradition since 2nd year to have a big dinner every year, the night before they went to school.  
  
"No," They said all at once, tired, they glad to finally be leaving. They followed Lily down the elevator to the ground floor and outside to the payphone. After Lily made the call to her father, she waited on a large bench to wait with her friends. "So what did you think of it?" she asked them. "I don't see how girls do it all of the time." James said. "Do what?"  
  
"Shop all day and still have all that friggin energy." Lily laughed. "Alisa maybe, but not me. I usually don't stay that long in the stores anyway." Alisa looked at her. "Like I said before Lily, you're just not normal like the rest of us."  
  
"I've been saying that forever." A cold voice said from behind them. Lily knew that voice. "What do you want Libby?" Lily turned and faced the scantily dressed brunette who used to live next door to her. "Shouldn't you be standing on a corner somewhere?" Libby's eyes flashed. "No you didn't"  
  
"Yes I did." "You are a stupid little-." Lily's friends watched the two go at each other and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. "Stupid little what?" Lily sneered. "Too thick to finish an insult are we?" "No. Maybe I don't want to offend your innocent little goody two shoes ears."  
  
"Is that the best you can do? Oh that really hurt. I think I'll go cry now." Lily added sarcastically. "That's all you're good for anyway."  
  
Lily dramatically put her hand over her chest. "OH, a blow to the heart. Honestly, why waste my time TRYING to insult me. Please remove your barely dressed body from my sight." Lily sat back down. "What," the brunette refused to go away. "You're just jealous because I know how to dress like a lady." Sirius and Alisa snorted into their hands and James and Remus smiled. Lily stood up again. "Honey somebody told you wrong, 'cause ladies don't go around dressed like whores." Sirius didn't even bother trying to hide his laughter. James and Alisa tried, and failed. And Remus had a hard time keeping a straight face. Libby spun ungracefully on her ridiculously high heels and swaggered off towards the entrance to the mall, getting disapproving stares at her clothes from a group of women who were leaving.  
  
Mr. Evans pulled up just then and picked up the 5 laughing teenagers. 


	3. Evil Yellow Bunnies

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything you recognize. I own Alisa and Meredith and Libby, who appeared in the last chapter. And also the plot (if you can call it that).  
  
Chapter 3: Evil Yellow Bunnies  
  
"Dad?" Lily said suddenly, waking up from a nap she was taking in the front seat. "Is Vernon still there?" Mr. Evans had a reproachful look on his face. "Yes Princess, he's staying the night remember."  
  
"Oh Joy," she muttered, then looked into the rear view mirror only to find that all of her friends were asleep. "Wake up Guys," she called quietly. "We're here." James, Remus and Alisa stirred and woke instantly. Sirius however still slept. Mr. Evans parked the van and everyone but Sirius got out. Lily, with an evil smile on her face, walked over to the driver's side and pressed the horn. Sirius jolted awake. "NOT THE YELLOW BUNNIES!" he yelled suddenly. James and Remus looked at him funny. Alisa was already in the house and Lily leaned on the hood to support herself she was laughing so hard. Mr. Evans started laughing, but not as hard as Lily.  
  
"Er, Did I say that out loud?" Sirius asked sheepishly, making Lily laugh harder. "Come on," she said, still giggling, when the laughter stopped. "Help us get the bags out." Mr. Evans had left the Diagon Alley bags in the van, so they carried those off to the house, along with Sirius, Remus, and Alisa's trunks and the bags from the mall.  
  
"Hey Freak," Petunia called when Lily passed her room. Lily rolled her eyes and kept going, leading the boys up to the guest room that they always shared. The put their trunks down and Lily and Alisa kept going to Lily's room, passing Vernon in the other guest room watching football on the way. "Whoa that's a big muggle," Alisa said quietly. Lily smiled, "He's also the most boring person on the face of the planet, besides Professor Binns. Not to mention Annoying and VERY rude." Alisa sighed. "Sounds like pure hell staying with him." Lily smiled. "You don't know the half of it." Together they repacked their trunks to fit the new additions, and went downstairs, closing Lily's door behind them. Lily made sure to lock it and take the hidden key with her. She didn't trust Vernon.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Sirius asked seeing the Girls finally come downstairs, Remus and James close behind them. "Some people with brains actually repacked their trunks while they have enough time to." Remus said. Sirius leaned back in his chair with a cocky grin. "I've got plenty of time to do it." Lily smirked. "Sure Sirius. I'm gonna go and start dinner, any brave souls willing to help?"  
  
Alisa, Lily, Remus, and James stood in the spacious kitchen, receiving assignments from 'head chef Lily', and 2 hours later a large dinner had been cooked and nothing had burned down. "Wow," Sirius said, sitting at the table between Mrs. Evans and 4 empty chairs as the others sat the food on the table. "You guys did a good job this year."  
  
"You say that every year." Lily said. "And with no help from you, like every year." James added. "Hey," Sirius defended himself. "I'm a glutton, not a chef."  
  
"I'll say." Alisa said, setting down the last dish. "What's taking so long?" Vernon sneered. Lily glared at him, but kept her mouth closed. "Do we look like a bloody bunch of house elves?" Alisa snapped under her breath. "Well, we had to prepare it, cook it and set the table didn't we?" James said. Alisa, Remus, and Sirius had taken an instant disliking to Vernon. Just like the whole Evans family, minus Petunia, and James had. No one could figure out exactly why he was so rude for no particular reason. "I suppose." He seemed to consider this and became literally lost in thought and a glazed far away look took over his ugly muddy brown eyes.  
  
Lily and her friends gave him a weird look. Petunia beamed. "Isn't it wonderful how much of a thinker Vernon is?" she asked her parents enthusiastically. "Sure dear," Mrs. Evans answered uncomfortably. "It shows good character."  
  
"Or density." Lily muttered under her breath while setting her napkin in her mouth. Alisa and James, who were the only ones who heard it, turned their heads to hide their smiles and sniggers. Vernon seemed to snap out of his reverie and turned to dig into the dishes, piling his plate high with food, even higher than Sirius'. Everyone, except for Petunia who seemed not to notice, looked at him with disbelief before filling their own plates. "So," Vernon turned to James with his mouth full of mashed potatoes. "There must be something normal about the lot of you. Do you like to play sports or anything?" chewed up bits of food flew everywhere out of Vernon's mouth. James took off his glasses and wiped them clean of Vernon's dinner before answering. "Yes. But we don't play the same type of sports you do."  
  
'For goodness sake, I'm going to regret ever talking to these wierdos.' Vernon thought. 'But if I'm going to hang around Petunia I suppose I best get used to it,'  
  
"What type of sports do you play then?" 'Oh he's not so bad,' Remus thought. 'At least he's trying to find common ground between us.' Meanwhile. "Oh, er we play a game that's kind of like football, only we use broomsticks." Vernon really regretted asking his next question. "How in the hell do you play on broomsticks?" He roared, then started laughing loudly. "I suppose you run around on them like ponies or something of the sort." Lily and Sirius, who were very prideful, started to get very angry and looked down at their plates, keeping their mouths shut only by Mrs. Evans's pleading look she sent their way. Vernon went on. "Your kind is weird enough to go around destroying what little dignity they have that way. Galloping about like children."  
  
"Actually," Lily said. "We don't 'gallop about' on them like you put it." She was starting to grin a little evilly. "We FLY about on them." Vernon paled a little. "You're lying." He said. Lily pulled a picture she had taken of a Quidditch match out of her cloak pocket and passed it to Vernon. He snatched it from her and paled a little more when he saw that the people in the picture were moving. "They're moving." He hissed. "Of course they are," Lily was smiling sweetly now. James, Sirius, Remus, Alisa and even Mr. and Mrs. Evans were smiling. They all were all tired of Vernon's bantering. "You can't just expect them to very well stay in one spot can you?" Lily continued, thoroughly enjoying herself now.  
  
"Stop it Nut case!" Petunia hissed. "What, I was just enlightening Mr. Dursley here." Vernon shook himself and quickly put on a 'who-cares' face. "Nothing I can't handle." He said arrogantly, leaning back in his chair, revealing how much his stomach stretched his tweed jacket.  
  
"Well," Alisa said a half an hour later, helping her friends clear the table after everyone had retired upstairs. "That certainly was an interesting dinner." Remus chuckled a little. "Understatement." He said. Lily nodded. "I can't stand him." Sirius said. "And I barely know him!" James shook his head slightly. "He's actually worse than that." Lily told them. "He tells more tasteless jokes about wizards then Malfoy does about Muggle-Born. Let's just hope that he stays this way at least until we leave in the morning." They loaded the dishwasher and went to go sit on the couches in the living room.  
  
"I'll be right back." Lily said, a small smile that no one noticed on her face. She stood on the second floor landing above the living room a minute before coming back downstairs with something behind her back. Suddenly something big and fluffy covered her face and she screamed in fake horror. "What?!" Sirius jumped up and Lily threw the attacking object at him. "Oh very funny." He said, throwing the stuffed yellow bunny at her. She caught it as Remus and James burst out laughing. Alisa looked at them. "What's so funny?" she asked. Lily told her. And then SHE burst out laughing too. "That's right." Sirius said, "Have a big laugh about it. Go ahead."  
  
"Sirius," Alisa said. "Not to be mean or anything but Yellow Bunnies isn't something a secure 16 year old boy dreams about."  
  
"Maybe we should calm down a little before we wake up your family and Vernon." Remus said, glancing up towards the second floor bedrooms. "Oh don't worry about them." Lily said. "Vernon and Petunia sleep like rocks, and Mum and Dad are wearing ear plugs because Vernon snores worse than Sirius."  
  
"Hey I resent that!" Sirius yelled. James rolled his eyes at him. "Drama queen." Sirius stood up. "Aren't I though?" he said in a falsetto voice and swished his hips as he swaggered around the living room stopping to plant a kiss on Remus' cheek. "Gross," He yelled, wiping his face and swatting at Sirius. James shuddered, "That's disturbing." He said. Lily smiled. "Sirius makes an ugly girl," she said. "though it's not that he looks like much of a guy either."  
  
"That's it Evans." Sirius picked up a pillow. "You're going down." Lily screamed and moved closer to James. James backed away. "Every man for himself." He joked. "Traitor." She said before launching herself over the back of the sofa to avoid a pillow Sirius swung. "Oh no you don't!" Sirius yelled, and jumped over the back of the couch to follow her. Lily ducked and rolled under it, coming out on the other side, jumping up and running.  
  
James, Remus, and Alisa laughed hard as Sirius and Lily ran around the house like toddlers. Lily ran into the dinning room, putting the table between her and Sirius. "Okay," Sirius panted. "You're really gonna get it for making me run." He moved to one side of the table, causing Lily to move to the other. They did this for like 3 minutes before Sirius jumped over the table. Lily took a running start from the wall and slid all the way under the table and into the living room. James and Remus laughed harder when she stood up and took off towards the stairs with Sirius close behind her.  
  
She stopped at the balcony that overlooked the living room and mouthed for everyone to move off the couch. "Gotcha now!" Sirius said, just when he almost caught her, she pulled herself over the railing and landed fully stretched out on the couch. "Bravo!" Remus clapped, still laughing. "Ah, forget it." Sirius said, and descended the stairs. Lily let herself stay flat out on the couch panting for air from her workout. "Come on Sirius," James joked. "Can't big tough Quidditch playing Sirius catch lil' ol' Lily?"  
  
"I am not lil' ol' anything." Lily said, " except for tired." James smiled and fought to hide his own yawn. Then he sat on Lily. "Hey, you're crushing my legs." She laughed. He got up and Lily sat up straight. "Hey where ya goin'?" Alisa called as she headed for the stairs. "I'm gonna change." She called back and disappeared into her room. Lily came out ten minutes later wearing an emerald colored spaghetti strapped shirt and loose black pants to sleep in. "I'm Henry eighth I am, Henry eight I am." Sirius was singing loudly. "Second verse, same as the first. I'm Henry eighth I am, Henry eighth I am."  
  
"Sirius what are you singing?" Lily asked. In reply, Sirius sang louder. Lily ignored him and sat next to James on the couch, leaning on his shoulder with a yawn. With Sirius, usually if you ignored him he stopped. James felt a small ringing in his ears as Sirius shut his mouth. 'Finally.' He thought. "I'm dead tired," he said out loud. Remus looked like he was falling asleep where he sat. So did Alisa. "Since we're all pretty much comfortable right here," Lily started. "Why don't I get the sleeping bags and we can all stay down here?" Everyone nodded so she went to get them out of the closet.  
  
She tossed a black one at Sirius, a blue one at James, a purple one at Alisa, and a red one at Remus. Then she pulled put the green one for herself. Everyone stretched out on the floor, except for Lily, who wasn't quite ready to sleep and sat on the couch watching the others. Pretty soon Sirius and Alisa were sleep, and then Remus, leaving Lily to talk to James until he fell asleep leaving her up by herself. Just her luck, Vernon came downstairs at that time. "What are you doin' up?" he growled. "What does it look like genius?" she snapped, before stretching out on the couch under her sleeping bag. "WATCH IT!" she said loudly when he almost stepped on Alisa's sleeping form.  
  
Vernon gave her a look. "You know," he sneered. "I'm tiring of you." "YOU'RE tiring of ME" Lily scoffed, sitting up. "The feeling goes two ways." Vernon advanced slowly towards the couch. "Like I was saying, you are forever shooting off that pretty little mouth of yours Carrot-top. I don't know why you have a bunch of guys for friends, unless they're getting something for it." He continued towards the couch, careful not to wake up any of her friends. Lily had to try hard not to raise her voice. If she woke up the boys or her father and they saw Vernon like this. Lily almost shuddered not wanting to figure out what would happen. "Don't call me that. They are my FRIENDS because they want to be. You have a sick mind and you need to leave NOW!" she hissed at him.  
  
He moved closer until he was almost on top of her. "I don't think I will." He said menacingly. "Why don't you make me?" Lily almost wanted to cry when Vernon moved closer and tried to kiss her. "Vernon get off!" she didn't bother to keep her voice down and hit him hard across his face. Lily reached out her foot and kicked the closest person next to her, which, unfortunately for Vernon, was Sirius and unfortunately for Lily, didn't get up. "GET OFF!" she pushed him. He moved closer again so Lily punched him this time, in the eye, causing him to stagger. But he advanced again anyway and started to finger the thin straps on her shirt with one hand and rub his other one across Lily's bare stomach. She started to get a little scared and could now feel his breath on her face he was so close. She kicked harder at Sirius but he had rolled out of reach and snapped frantically. "GET OFF ME NOW!" She couldn't do anything else so she jerked her knee forward and into his * ahem! Cough. Cough. *  
  
He leaned away from Lily and she backed up on the couch as he groaned in pain. "You'll pay for that." He said. Lily held up her hands. "Go back up stairs or I'll wake up the boys." Vernon glared at her but went back upstairs anyway. "I swear," Lily said before he left. "If you ever try anything like that again, I'll curse you so badly that you'll wish you were dead. And don't think I can't or won't because I will." A scared look passed over his eyes before they took on their normal dense and menacing glare before he continued up the stairs.  
  
As soon as he left, Lily curled up in the corner of the large couch and allowed the tears to fall. James heard someone sobbing quietly and lifted his head. "Lily?" he said quietly. "Why are you crying?" Being the protective and caring boyfriend that he was, he was up instantly holding her limp form and allowing her to cry into his shoulder, clinging to him tightly. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" he said resting his chin on the top of her head and taking in the scent of her hair. Peach blossoms and apples mixed with a sweet scent that only Lily had. She nodded, "Vernon. H-he tried to-to." she took a deep breath and told her boyfriend exactly what Vernon tried to do before another outburst of tears and sobs came over her.  
  
James pulled her closer and gently stroked her hair. "I'll kill him." He said quietly. Lily leaned into James chest and stretched her legs out towards the other end of the sofa. Slowly, the orange sun rose and painted the sky a brilliant pink then orange then finally blue, and Lily was still crying into James arms. Mr. and Mrs. Evans came downstairs to wake them and from the second floor landing, saw Lily holding on to James and sobbing. They saw James calmingly stroking her hair and resting his chin on her head.  
  
They gave each other a worried look. One that seemed to ask 'why is Lily crying' and 'what's going on.' "Lily dear," Mrs. Evans called. Lily looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing mother, I just don't feel well." She told half the truth and tugged on James hand meaningfully. He got the message and didn't say anything. Lily didn't usually lie to her parents, so they believed her. "Well the medicine is in the cabinet if you need it," Her father said helpfully. Lily nodded and put on her usually cheerful face before gently kicked the others awake. Sirius woke up instantly. 'Oh now it works' Lily thought. "Wake up." She was having a little trouble getting Alisa up. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend." Alisa got up. "Oh that's just wrong." She said. "School hasn't even started yet." Lily laughed and headed into the downstairs shower, which she had put her clothes for the morning in the previous night.  
  
Just as she closed the door Vernon came downstairs. He had a black eye from when Lily punched him, half of his face was red from when she had slapped him the first time and he was walking funny from when she.you know. "What's wrong with him?" Sirius whispered to his friend. "He looks like he walked headlong into the Whomping Willow." James smiled, knowing exactly what happened. He didn't think Lil had done that much damage. "I dunno." He told him. An hour later breakfast was ready, everyone except for Alisa had showered, everyone's luggage was downstairs by the door and everyone except for Sirius and Alisa was ready.  
  
Lily and James sat close together on the couch watching cartoons, yes they're sixteen and watching cartoons, on the television. Remus was discussing something with Mr. Evans. Alisa was still in the shower and Mrs. Evans was setting breakfast on the table, she only made it for Lily and her friends because they were leaving soon. Sirius was upstairs trying to repack his trunk to accommodate his new things. Vernon and Petunia had gone out to eat.  
  
"Come and eat guys." Lily's mom called as Alisa stepped out of the shower. Lily snapped off the television with the control and Remus excused himself, everyone was just waiting on Sirius. "I'll get him Mum," Lily said after ten minutes. She walked to the foot of the stairs and yelled. "Food's ready!" Loud noises could be heard as Sirius dropped something and rushed to the stairs. Lily laughed. "He must not have heard the first time." She said as he zoomed past her. He was at the table in record time. Lily took her place between James and Alisa. They said thanks and the food disappeared in no time.  
  
"Oy!" Lily said, looking at the wall clock. "We've got to get to the station or we'll be late." Remus went upstairs to help Sirius drag his trunk downstairs. Mrs. Evans hugged Lily, James, and Alisa as the other two loaded that last trunk into the van. "You be good, understand?" Lily hugged her mother tightly. "I'll be home over holidays." She promised, then dashed upstairs to get her owl. The others had already put their owls in the van. "Goodbye Mum," she gave her one last hug and went to the van where her friends an father were waiting. As soon as she shut the door, her father pulled off and Lily couldn't help but feel a little better. 'We're going back!' she thought happily, and leaned back in her seat.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for this Chapter. Whadda ya think? I think that there is too much different stuff going on in this chapter but oh well. Review and I'll be eternally grateful. * Clearbrook * 


	4. Attitudes and Girlish scream

Disclaimer: I only own Alisa, Libby, Meredith and Ashley so far. All other characters and places belong to JK Rowling. Except for any future original Characters which I am sure to come up with.  
  
Chapter 4: Attitudes and girlish screams.  
  
"Yes!" Sirius said. "We're back!" James grinned, he felt the exact same way. Lily tried to smile but it came out as a yawn. She had stayed up all night, and technically so had James, but he didn't show any sign of sleepiness. Lily had tried to sleep on the ride to King's Cross-, but Alisa had insisted on talking to her, so she hadn't. The 5 wheeled their trolleys with their trunks and owls towards the platform 9 ¾ and found their usual compartment after they stowed their belongings.  
  
Lily couldn't hide her tiredness anymore and she fell sleep as soon as she sat down by the window. "What's up with her?" Alisa asked no one in particular. James shrugged, "We stayed up and watched TV and talked all night." He lied, knowing Lily didn't want anyone to know. "Maybe it just caught up with her." Alisa nodded and pulled out a deck of exploding snap cards. "Anyone want to play?" Remus shook his head. "I just finished growing my eyebrows back in." he joked.  
  
Peter walked in at that moment. "Hi guys!" he said a little cheerily. "Hey Pete ol' buddy." Sirius called. "Where ya been. We looked for you in Diagon Alley yesterday." Peter immediately looked uncomfortable, but no one noticed. "Oh," he said. "I had a sort of meeting to go to." He said. "Really? Who?" Alisa pressed. "Oh just.someone." Peter said. CoughVoldieCough. "Oh Leave him alone." Remus said. "It's not our business." Peter shot him a grateful look and sat in the empty window seat across from Lily.  
  
"Hi Lily!" he said loudly. Lily jerked her head off of the window. "Wha-. Oh, why do you gotta be so freaking loud and cheerful all the time Pete." She said grouchily. Peter sat back unfazed in his seat. James chuckled. "Still looking for someone to play exploding snap with Alisa?" she nodded. "Alright, let's wait until the train starts though." They didn't have to wait long, in a matter of two minutes or so they train jerked to a shaky start. James performed a charm so that the cards wouldn't burn or singe anything when they exploded and began a game with Alisa.  
  
Soon he was getting sleepy also and sat back in his seat next to Lily and went to sleep. "Want to play Peter?" Alisa asked him. He shook his head and looked wistfully at Lily. Remus saw, but didn't comment on it. Alisa saw and gave a small smile. Sirius, like always, was oblivious to everything. They heard a knock on the compartment door and sat up straight. "Don't open it." Sirius hissed to Alisa. "It could be Snape or Malfoy." Alisa looked at him. "Snape or Malfoy wouldn't knock you idiot." Sirius looked sheepish.  
  
A small girl with dark brown wavy hair was standing outside of the door. "Hi, um. My name is Ashley. Do you mind if I sit here, I can't find an empty compartment." Remus smiled kindly. "Sure, come on in." Ashley smiled and took the empty seat next to Alisa. This is the seating chart by the way:  
  
Remus Ashley Alisa Peter Door Window  
  
Empty seat Sirius James Lily  
  
Remus introduced everyone in a row. "I'm Remus Lupin, the brunette next to you is Alisa Martin. The boy next to her by the window is Peter Pettigrew. The sleeping red-head across from him is Lily Evans. The boy with the glasses next to her is James Potter and the goofball on the end is Sirius Black."  
  
"Nice to meet you guys." Ashley said shyly. "My full name by the way is Ashley Davis." She looked at everyone and tried to remember their names. Their first names at least. "Pleased to meet you Ashley dear." Sirius swept a bow and kissed her hand. "Hello Sirius," she laughed. "What year are you guys in?"  
  
"Sixth." Alisa answered. "All of you?" Remus nodded. "Every single on of us. Sirius acts like he's still a first year though." He added. Ashley giggled. "This is my first year." She said. "Do we really have to get pass a dragon to find out what house we're in?" Remus shook his head. "I really hate it when people tell the first years that. All you have to do is put on a hat." He said.  
  
Ashley relaxed. "Thank God." She whispered. Just then James woke up. "Oh hello." He said politely. "Who are you?" Ashley smiled sweetly. "I'm Ashley Davis." She introduced herself. "James Potter." He told her. "Oh I know." She said. "Your friend Remus told me." James nodded. "Good. What's wrong with Peter?" he looked at the boy who was still staring at Lily. "Oy, Peter," Sirius reached over and smacked him in the back of his head. "Blink a few times, will ya?" Peter looked embarrassed. No one had EXACTLY figured out that he likes Lily yet. "Sorry," he said. "Daydreaming." Alisa snorted silently to herself. 'Yeah right.' She thought.  
  
Just then the door burst open and there stood Snape and Malfoy. "What do you want?" James sneered. "Why do you have to be so rude Potter?" Snape said almost sweetly. "Why do you have to intrude in our space?" Sirius snapped. "Why I'm ashamed of you." Malfoy said. "We're being nice and this is how we're treated?" James laughed. "You're not being nice for no reason, what do you want?" Malfoy smiled. "We just wanted to borrow that little mudblood whore of yours." He jerked his thumb towards the still sleeping Lily. James jumped up. "Say something like that again." He hissed. "Aw, never mind." Snape said. "She's getting useless. You guys have tired her out already." He snorted at his own ugly joke. James advanced on them and Sirius stood at the same time. Remus held them back. "Don't" he hissed. "They're not worth it." James shook his friend off. Ashley scooted closer next to Remus, and Peter the stupid coward, slunk down and balled up in the corner.  
  
Malfoy and Snape laughed and turned to leave the compartment. Snape ruffled Ashley's hair on the way out and they slammed the door loudly behind him waking Lily. Ashley scooted back to her original seat and stared after the Slytherins. "What's wrong?" Lily asked groggily, seeing James and Sirius standing in the middle of the compartment. "Malfoy and Snape." James flopped back in his seat. "He said-." Sirius started. James elbowed him in the ribs. "Never mind." He added passively. Lily shrugged and leaned onto James' shoulder. He calmed a little and wrapped his arm around her. "Who's this?" she nodded towards Ashley. "Hi," she said so sweetly that Lily had to smile at her. "My names Ashley Davis. I'm a first year." Lily unwrapped her arms from James' waist and shook her hand. "My name is Lily Evans."  
  
"Remus introduced you already." Lily smiled and wrapped her arms back around James. "I was out that long huh?" she asked. "Not really." Remus said. "We're only one hour in." Lily looked surprised. "Really?" she looked at her own wristwatch. "It felt like I've been sleeping for ages. We've still got about 3 ½ hours left." Remus nodded and smiled slightly. He loved to be on the train or in cars for long rides. He got to have some peace and e with his friends. Even though Remus' family is Pureblood, they still have a car for when they feel like taking road trips and also muggle things like televisions and phones. "Oh well," Lily said. "I think I'll ending up falling asleep again anyway." She turned towards Ashley. "None of us has ever been able to stay up the whole time on a trip to or from Hogwarts ever, except for Remus. I still think he fell asleep that one time." She muttered to James, who laughed. "Dream on Evans," Remus joked. "I am the undefeated champion."  
  
"Just wait until Christmas holiday." Lily muttered and drifted off to sleep. James leaned back against the seat and pulled Lily, who was leaning against his chest now, back with him his arms protectively around her shoulders, then he fell asleep also after about ten minutes. "Are they always like that?" Ashley whispered to Remus. "Like what?"  
  
"All wrapped in each others arms and stuff like that." Remus looked at them for a second. "They are like that sometimes, but usually not this much. Not since 4th year when they were like that for a week or so. I think something happened to one of them over the summer that they don't want us to know." Ashley nodded. "So how long have you known all of these people?" she raised her voice back to normal level. "Since 1st year." Remus raised his voice to normal level also. "We were all by ourselves and we were looking for somewhere to sit when we stumbled on this compartment at the same time. Then we just kinda.stuck together. James and Sirius already knew each other, everyone else were complete strangers to each other."  
  
Ashley smiled. "I don't know anyone. I'm.what's the word.muggle-born so I don't know anyone here, except for you guys now." Remus smiled back. "Lily over there is muggle born too, and she's very popular now so don't worry about it."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you. That boy, Malfoy his name was, called Lily a mudblood, what does that mean?" Remus looked angry for a second and Ashley wondered if she had asked something wrong. "Mudblood is a nasty name for someone who is muggle born or half muggle and half witch or wizard." He explained kindly to make up for scaring her. "Some people in the school, like Malfoy and Snape, are prejudiced against muggles and muggle-born and they treat them badly." Ashley looked pale. "But don't worry about them, they are the worst and they graduate next year so you won't have to deal with them much unless you're in Slytherin, but I doubt you'll be."  
  
"Slytherin?" Ashley asked. "You see the Hogwarts has four houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, which we're all in, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." he continued to talk to the small child and explain to her about houses and Quidditch and some other Wizarding things that she didn't get, like moving pictures for example. Sirius meanwhile was reading Quidditch Throughout The Ages, and Alisa was sleeping. Peter sat in the corner unnoticed as he stared jealously at James who held Lily in his arms as she slept.  
  
A knock sounded on the compartment door and the kind witch that pushed the food trolley stood out in the aisle. "What'll it be dears?" she asked. James woke Lily so that she could eat something and she bought a large amount, but ended up putting most of it in her shoulder bag that she carried her schoolbooks around in. Sirius of course bought 3 days worth and Remus bought some for he and Ashley to share, warning her before hand about the Bertie and Botts Every Flavor Beans. Alisa didn't by anything and Peter was too busy watching a certain couple to care.  
  
Lily was awake for good now and there was a good 2 hours left in the trip, so she pulled out a muggle novel to read whilst everyone else talked. She pretended to read, but she was really thinking about what had happened at home. 'Vernon's crazy.' She thought. 'I can't believe he tried something like that, not to mention that he's dating Petunia which is a crime in itself.' "Lil," Alisa derailed her train of thoughts. "What." she tried to sound passive but it wasn't working. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just reading." She lied. Alisa smiled and James gently took her book from her and flipped it right side up." Lily chuckled. "Busted," she said. "But really, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little.lost in thought." Remus looked at her with worry in his brilliant blue eyes. "Lily why don't you tell us what's wrong. You've been so distant and sad looking since we got up this morning." Lily did her best to smile. "I'm just tired is all, I didn't go to sleep at all like you lucky nutters." She joked. Peter nodded, hanging dreamily onto her every word. Lily saw him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"You've been watching me this whole train ride," She said. "Will you quit staring at me already, you're making me uncomfortable." Peter had the nerve to look uncomfortable himself. "Sorry." He mumbled and stared out of the window obediently. Lily looked disgusted for a second and turned her attention back towards her normal friends. "Anyway though," she started playing with her hair. "She might be bitchy because it's that time of month." Alisa whispered to Ashley. Ashley looked like she didn't know how to react to that comment. Lily heard it and shot her friend a confused and hurt look. " Is that what you think. That I'm being a bitch? And because of that? Well no it's not, not that its any of your business," She snapped. "I told you I'm just tired." She got up and walked to the bathroom, slamming the compartment door shut behind her. Ashley winced. "That was mean Alisa," Sirius said. Alisa shrugged and past Peter and out of the large window.  
  
Remus whispered to Ashley. "We're not usually all arguing and mad at each other like this." She nodded and whispered back. "It's alright, I understand. Something's wrong. Seeing how she went into the girls lavatory and you're all boys and I doubt Alisa's going to do it, would you like me to check on her?" Remus smiled. "Would you please?" she nodded and walked out of the compartment.  
  
"Lily?" she heard a meek voice call. She tried to wipe her face of all tears but the 1st year was already inside with her. "Lily what's wrong." Lily didn't say anything. "I want to be your friend.wont you tell me what's wrong?" Lily smiled at the other girl. "Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Well, you can tell Remus only but you have to tell him in private like in the common room or something. And you have to make him swear not to tell anyone." She added. "But I might not be in the same house as you guys." Ashley said.  
  
Lily smirked. "I think you will." "Really?" she asked. Lily nodded and grinned. "How could you not be after hanging around our compartment with all the wierdos in there. If that isn't great bravery I don't know what is." Ashley laughed. "Deal." She stuck out her pinky finger, and before Lily thought about what she was doing, she had wrapped her pinky finger around Ashley's. She looked shocked for a second then said. "You must be muggle-born." Ashley looked scared for a moment. "It's alright, I am too." Ashley sighed remembering that Remus had told her that. "It's just that usually when I try to pinky promise someone here that look at me like I've gone as nuts as Sirius." Ashley laughed. "I'll remember that I think." She said. "Now tell me." She prompted. Lily sighed, and checked the one stall in the small bathroom to see if anyone else was in there with them.  
  
"Okay, I have this sister see, and she's a real witch, not literally, she's just mean. Any way, she's got this boyfriend and he's big, ugly and stupid, the type of guy that thinks women being in the kitchen or at home with children or whatever." Ashley wrinkled her nose. "Tell me about it," Lily said, and then let out the whole story. She was in tears by the time she finished. Just thinking about it made her angry all over again. Leaning against the wall, she slowly sunk down to the floor, and Ashley sat with her until she finished crying.  
  
"Wonder what's taking them so long?" Sirius said anxiously staring at the same page of Quidditch Throughout The Ages that he had been looking at for the past 15 minutes, not even bothering to actually read it. "Girl talk." Remus shrugged but he was anxious himself, they still had close to 3 whole hours left on the train ride but they had been gone for like half an hour. "You know Lily," James said. "Always having conversations about any and every thing with almost any body." Sirius nodded. Peter kept his mouth closed, afraid to let something slip. "Maybe she's practicing hexes on poor little Ashley." Alisa snapped. She was tired of everyone showing sympathy for Lily when nothing was wrong with her. "Somebody took a bitch pill this morning instead of Aspirin." Sirius said, using Lily's phrase, not even knowing what Aspirin or pills are.  
  
"Why are you being so mean huh?" he asked her. Alisa didn't say anything but looked out of the window. Before she could, Ashley was gently pushing Lily through the compartment door. Lily stumbled in, her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but she was smiling. "You didn't have to push me you know." She said. "I would have come in on my own eventually." Ashley smiled back. "Well how was I supposed to know that? You were standing out there for like 5 minutes" Lily laughed. "What?" she asked because Sirius was looking at her funny. Sirius shook his head. "Nothing." Lily reached into the overhead compartment and pulled out her shoulder bag. She began to dig through the Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate frogs to find her handkerchief.  
  
"This is hopeless." She grinned. "There's too much junk in here." She pulled out random snacks and tossed them to everyone, even Alisa, who threw them back. So Lily gave those to Sirius. She kept a lot of them and finally pulled out her handkerchief, carefully wiping her face of all tears and even some of the redness was gone. Lily was acting like her old self again and looked to her watch. "I can't believe it." She said. "We still have a whole freakin' 2 hours and 45 minutes left. "Hey I've got an idea, she grabbed her Hogwarts robes out of her shoulder bag and dashed to the bathroom.  
  
"Wow," Remus said, "She's acting like herself again already." Ashley smiled. "Did she tell you what was bothering her?" Ashley nodded. "But I can't tell." Sirius swore under his breath and Ashley laughed. It was fun keeping secrets. Lily came back in dressed in her Hogwarts robes, and then she got her prefect badge out of her bag and pinned it on. "Want to go mess with Malfoy and Snape?" Ashley nodded and Lily grabbed her hand and led her out of the compartment.  
  
"Well," Remus said, not knowing quite what to say. "She's so different so fast it's weird." Sirius said. James nodded. "Girls," Remus muttered.  
  
"Okay," Lily said, here's what I'm gonna do." She whispered a plan in Ashley's ears as she giggled. "Good one." She said. "Well after you hand around with the biggest pranksters in school for five years it kind of wears off on you." Lily explained. "Okay walk with me now." Lily and Ashley walked down the corridor and talked about school as Lily casually looked into the compartments, making it look like she was doing her job as prefect and checking on the students. The found Snape and Malfoy's compartment, much to Lily's satisfaction, they were in the compartment alone. They were just sitting there looking bored, not talking or doing anything. Malfoy was watching Snape play with his wand, twirling it in his fingers.  
  
"Okay, get ready, go halfway down the corridor." Ashley nodded and walked off to watch the fun. Lily pointed her wand behind her back and muttered a spell that would start by using a trigger word. (Slime-ball) Then she performed a small spell after that, "Lumos." She put her wand out of sight and muttered the trigger word. Snape burst into laughter as he saw his friend grow donkey ears instead of his own, large buckteeth and an uncomfortable tail. Malfoy looked at his reflection in the window and stormed out into the corridor almost bumping into Lily who was 'casually checking the corridors.' Lily opened her eyes wide when she saw him.  
  
"Gees what happened to you Malfoy?" Lily asked. Ashley thought. 'Man she's a good actress'. Malfoy heehawed like a donkey before saying. "Did you do this Evans?" Lily laughed. "Of course not I'm patrolling the corridor you ass." She pointed to the prefect badge on her chest. Malfoy practically swelled up before her eyes. "Think you're funny calling me an ass?" Lily smirked, "Well that's what you look like, or have you seen your reflection lately?" Malfoy turned red. "You did this didn't you?" Lily faked an indignant look. "I already told you, I'm patrolling the halls because I have to. There's not even anyone in the hall except for that first year who I JUST saw come out of the compartment." She motioned to Alisa who started walking from the other end of the hall before Malfoy even saw her. She put a mock surprised look on her face as she inched around Malfoy and went into the girl's lavatory.  
  
"Besides," Lily added as Malfoy's new assets disappeared. " She is starting first year so I highly doubt that SHE would be able to do that. It had to be at least a 4th year." Malfoy glared at her. "I don't believe you." He sneered. Lily pulled out her wand. "Go ahead and see what the last spell I performed is then." He took out his wand and said. "Revealo incantaté" Lily's wand lit up again. "See I told you." She took her wand back. "Probably Snape did it." Malfoy whirled on him. "I-I didn't" he sputtered. "Let me see your wand." Lily said and Snape handed it over. She muttered her own spell that she invented under her breath and a wispy cloud-like substance floated out of the end of his wand. They all watched as the cloud split into 3 and formed a tail, buckteeth and ears identical to the ones Malfoy had a moment ago.  
  
Snape gave a very girlish squeal as Malfoy whirled on Snape, pushed him into the compartment and shut the door. Lily retrieved Ashley from the bathroom and pulled her back to their compartment. They could hear Malfoy hexing Snape and Snape screaming like a girl as they ran. They quickly shut the compartment door back and Lily collapsed onto it laughing uncontrollably. Ashley sunk down in her seat next to Remus and giggled.  
  
"What's up with you two?" James asked. "We finally provoked Snape into screaming and squealing like a girl." The Marauders stared at her. "You didn't!" Sirius said. "We've been trying to do that for years, spill." He demanded. Lily signaled for them to hold on as she calmed down a little. She got off the floor and sat in her seat. " I told Ashley walked with me as I pretended to 'patrol the corridor.'" Lily and Ashley let the whole story spill.  
  
"Snape looked absolutely petrified when Malfoy turned on him, he was stuttering and squealing like an idiot. Then Malfoy pushed Snape into the compartment, shut the door, and started hexing him. I grabbed Ashley out of the bathroom and we started running and if the compartment door was open you would have heard Snape squealing and screaming in this really girlish voice."  
  
James glared at Sirius. "I told you to leave it open." He said. "I wish I could have heard it." Lily grinned evilly and said. "Oh I plan to make him do that a lot more this year. Don't worry." Sirius grinned at her. "Look at you!" He said. "A prefect and already planning to torture people." She smirked at him. "Look at who my best friends are." Remus chuckled. "Point taken." He said. "I'm sorry Lily." Alisa said suddenly, startling her a little.  
  
"It's alright," Lily said. "I just-. Never mind." She almost told on herself. "So, What did we miss?" Ashley asked Remus. "Nothing at all. Unless you like being bored out of your mind. I would go to sleep but I have a record to uphold." He grinned at Lily. "Might as well," she said. "Everyone else has." She motioned towards Alisa, Sirius, and Peter, who had all fallen asleep in like the last 5 seconds. "Ashley, though might give you a run for your money." Ashley grinned, she was feeling more and more at home with these kids. Even though they were 5 years older than her.  
  
"I don't think I will," she said through a yawn. Then with a small sigh, she leaned back and slept.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Longer then my usual chapters I know. But I finally had to stop there because I couldn't let there be too much drama for this one train ride. REVIEW AND I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND FOREVER! * Clearbrook * 


	5. An interesting First Day Back

Disclaimer: I own Ashley, Meredith, Alisa, and Libby. All other characters and places belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"FIRS' YERS THIS WAY!" A booming giant called, holding a lantern in the rapidly fading light. Ashley walked two steps with quivering legs. "Go on," Lily said. "Hagrid's cool." This didn't help the small brunette girl much. But she followed the other crowd of frightened first years. "Lily, James! Remus, Sirius!" he called over the first year's heads. "Hi Hagrid!" they called. "See you later I 'ope. Gotta take the firs' yers to the castle." They quickly found an empty carriage and piled in.  
  
"Anthony, Marcus. Slytherin!"  
  
"Banten, Jalissa. Hufflepuff!" "Creevy, Michael. Gryffindor!"  
  
"Oh great," Sirius groaned. "A Creevy in 3rd year and in 1st." Remus smiled. "Maybe, this one won't be like his brother Jason with that camera that never seems to run out of film."  
  
"Davis, Ashley. Gryffindor!" Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, and Alisa clapped loudly as a beaming Ashley sat down between Lily and Remus.  
  
Quick Seating Chart: Sirius Alisa Peter Table (duh) James Lily Ashley Remus  
  
They pretty much ignored the rest of the sorting and talked amongst themselves. "Finally," Sirius hissed when Dumbledore finished his start of the year speech. "Food." Ashley looked in amazement as the plates piled up with different foods. "Whoa," she said softly. Lily smiled and nudged James. He looked over and laughed softly. "When Sirius first saw the start of the year feast," he told Ashley. "He though he was in Heaven." Ashley laughed. "That sounds like Sirius alright." She piled a small amount of food on her plate.  
  
"You were right," she confessed to Lily. "About?" "You said that I would be in Gryffindor with you guys." Lily grinned. "Oh that." Ashley couldn't help but smile widely. "At least I know some people already."  
  
"Enough small talk," Sirius interrupted. "What are we going to do to the Slytherins?" "Count me out this time." Lily said. "Why-y?" Sirius whined. "Because, as strict as McGonagall is, she'd probably make sure that I'm no longer prefect for being so immature on the first day of term." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I am NOT going to jeopardize my newly doubled allowance." James realized something. "Count me out too."  
  
Sirius pouted. "You guys suck." He said. Lily shrugged. "How about this, I'll do this really mean complex, and totally evil one, but you take the credit for it." Sirius grinned. "Fine." Lily pulled her wand out. "You are aware that you'll probably get detention for like two weeks right?" Sirius grinned wider. "That makes it even better."  
  
Lily muttered a REALLY long spell under her breath. When she finished she looked almost pale. "You have to say the trigger word." She told him. "Do you want me to do it now or in the morning at breakfast?" Sirius looked at the Slytherins for a moment. "Now," he looked straight at Snape and Malfoy, who were spitting out insults rather loudly. "Definitely now."  
  
"Fine. Face the table and watch." She told the others. "Snicker doodle." Sirius watched as the Slytherin robes turned striped gold and red and the tablecloth had gold lions all over it. "That's it?" he asked. "Of course not you idiot, just watch." The boys' faces sprouted red hair and the girls' golden yellow. Their faces grew rounder and their noses fanned out, when it finished, the boys had giant red Gryffindor-Lion heads and the girls had gold Gryffindor-Lion heads with red bows in their hair. 'Padfoot' scribbled in Sirius' handwriting in red and gold letters above their table. (For all of you that are slower than the rest of us [ j/k ] Red and Gold are the Gryffindor colors.)  
  
"Sirius if you grin any wider your face is gonna crack." Ashley said. "That was brilliant." She added to Lily. Remus laughed and all of the Gryffindors that didn't know the true culprit congratulated Sirius. After about two minutes, when Lily was sure that the whole school had seen, she said the trigger word backwards (eldood rekcins) and undid the spell, smiling despite herself. It turned out better than she had hoped.  
  
Dumbledore stood and quieted the students with a hand gesture. "Okay, okay. I daresay that Mr. Black outdid himself this year." Sirius stood and took a bow. "Settle down." He clapped his hand and the excess food disappeared. "Prefects please lead the students to their houses. I expect that you remember the passwords that were on your prefect letters. Head Boy and Girl please meet Professor McGonagall in her office." He stood by the entrance as the students left.  
  
Together Lily and James called for all of the Gryffindors to follow him and exited the Great Hall. Mumbling greeting and farewells on their way. "The password is Cornish Fairies." Lily told the others, at the same time the portrait swung open. "Welcome to Gryffindor common room." James said. "The boys dormitories are on the left, girls are on the right. The first year's rooms are the first on the way up, the second year rooms are next, etc. You don't have to go up to bed now but lights out at 11 tonight." All of the kids had went on up to their dorms. They were unbelievably tired. The only ones who were down in the common room were Lily, James, Remus, Ashley, and two third year boys. But soon those two went up also. Ashley saw this opportunity to talk to Remus. She took him to a table in a far corner of the room.  
  
"Lily said I could tell you about why she was so upset. But you have to SWEAR not to tell anyone." Remus put up his hand. "I Swear." He said. Ashley leaned closer. "Well, you know her sister's boyfriend." Remus nodded, not liking where this was going. "Yeah Vernon."  
  
"Well after you all fell asleep he tried to" she whispered the next part so quietly that he barely heard her. "HE WHAT!" he almost yelled. "Shh! She said that she tried to wake up Sirius but he wouldn't wake. She had to kick him and slap him a few times before he left her alone. James heard her crying, and they stayed up all night while she cried. That's why they were like that on the train. Lily was upset about it all day. She's still upset about it now but she pretended to cheer up because she didn't want you guys to worry about her."  
  
"Oh God." Remus put his head in his hands. " I have to go apologize to her." He said. "Why?" "Because we made her feel like she had to act as if nothing was wrong just to get us to leave her alone." He yelled the last part over his shoulder as he went to see if Lily was still in the common room. He saw her talking to James and waited until he kissed her good night and walked up to the 6th year boys' dorm. "Lil, wait up." Remus called before she went upstairs. She smiled and turned back down the stairs, totally taken by surprise when Remus hugged her. "I'm sorry Lils." He said. "What for?" Lily asked, appalled that her friend thought he had done something to her. "I'm sorry that we pressured you on the train. Ashley told me what happened." Lily smiled. "Oh is that it? I just didn't want anyone to worry is all." She said. "Goodnight Lil," Remus turned towards the stairs. "Night Remus." They both headed up the stairs for a well- deserved sleep.  
  
"Wake up Lil," Alisa shook her roommate awake. "We're going to be late for breakfast if you don't hurry and get dressed." Lily groaned and trudged towards the lavatory. In twenty minutes she was dressed, but her hair wasn't done and she still wasn't fully awake. She brushed her hair and pulled it into two low pigtails and left two long thin bangs, one on each side of her face. It didn't look quite right so she pulled the ponytails in front of her shoulders. They cascaded all the way down to her stomach. (Lily's hair is almost waist length.) She sighed, not feeling like really doing anything to it, grabbed her bag of books, and followed her friend down the stairs.  
  
The boys were already waiting in the common room for them. Sirius started laughing. "You look like a very tall School girl." He said to Lily. (Which she did because she had on her Hogwarts uniform shirt and skirt [which only came to her knees mind you] with her socks pulled up high to her calves as dress code required, not to mention the pigtails.) "Whatever," she said groggily and sat down on the couch. "Oh, no you don't." Alisa said and pulled her to her feet. "You can sleep later." Lily groaned again and sat back down, almost pulling Alisa with her. Sirius grabbed her other arm and yanked her up. "Alright, I'm getting up." She whined. "Just let my arms go. "They let her go and she followed Remus and James out of the portrait hole, swinging her bag and black robe over her shoulder. "Wait, I forgot my prefect badge." Alisa rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless when you're tired." She said. "Isn't everyone?" Lily called from the stairs. "Alright let's go." ~*~ "Hi guys." Ashley said when they sat down. "Still tired huh?" she asked when she saw Lily. Lily pulled on her school robes. "Yeah, I got to sleep but the hours passed too quickly for my liking though. You'll eventually get to see me fully awake," she joked. "I promise. Oh, James we have to get the time tables from Professor McGonagall." They walked over to the young, dark haired, stern looking woman. "Good morning Professor." Lily said behind a yawn. "Good Morning Evans, Potter. These are the slips." James grabbed half the stack, and Lily grabbed the other and walked off towards the table.  
  
"1st years raise your hands." Lily called, and then handed out the first year sheets. "2nd years.3rd years.4th years." once Lily got to third year schedules she had to hand them out individually by name so it took a little longer. Then James handed out his stack of time sheets. His, Lily's, Remus', Sirius', Alisa's, and Peter's were all together so he put them on the table and handed out the rest of the time sheets.  
  
"Lily groaned when she looked at her table. "Oh lucky us." She said. "Double potions directly after breakfast today and Wednesday." James groaned also "I hate double potions. Why can't we have it with the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws but no, being the lucky ones, we get to have it with Slytherin." Sirius snickered. "More pranks on Malfoy." Remus rolled his eyes and muttered something about Sirius having a one-track mind.  
  
"Speak for yourself." James said. "I'm laying off on the pranks until about mid-term." "Oh you're no fun." Sirius pouted as they waved goodbye to Ashley and walked to the dungeons. "It's not the end of the world Sirius." Alisa said. "You still have Remus and Peter over here." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Peter always backs out at the last minute or tells on us if he gets caught so he doesn't have to have detention." Peter blushed and looked down at his feet. 'I wonder why we even hang out with Peter.' Lily thought. 'None of us seem to really like him. But he's always hanging around and clinging to James, Sirius, or Remus. It seems as if he's always jumping from friend to friend. And come to think of it, they're always big, popular people.' Lily was snapped out of thought by the sudden cold and dankness as they entered the dungeons. "I hate it down here." Alisa said. Lily yawned and shivered as a sudden draft made its way down her back. "So do I." Peter admitted and Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're such a wuss Pete." He said.  
  
"I'm not," Peter said. "I just don't like the dungeons." Lily rolled her eyes and started walking faster. "We'll be late if we don't hurry." She called out, causing the other's to speed up. They took seats on the with the Gryffindors on one side of the room just before the teacher walked in. "Good morning class." The woman said. She was kind, but stern. "Today we will be working on perking potions." Sirius poked Lily in the back and sniggered. She didn't pay any attention to him, but watched Professor Chandran closely. "You will be paired up boy-boy and girl-girl with a student in a different house." She gave them all stern looks as most of them groaned. They shut it immediately. "I will be pairing you up. These will not be your permanent groups but only for today." A loud whoosh sound filled the room as people let out sighs of relief.  
  
"Lily Evans move to this empty seat at the desk right here, Missy Flint is your partner." Lily kept her groan to herself as she grabbed her bags and moved to the empty seat next to Flint. Ever since 3rd Year, Lily couldn't stand her. She was the type of person that stereotyped Slytherins as conniving and evil. Neither girl looked at each other as Chandran paired up the rest of the class.  
  
"Now," she said. "The person on the right side of the table will be preparing the potion and the person on the left will be drinking it." Lily looked around. All of her friends were on the right side except for her. "Oh yea." Lily muttered." Lucky you." Missy smirked. Lily glared at her, but didn't trust herself not to let her mouth get her into trouble so she kept it shut. An hour later all of the ingredients were added to almost everyone's potion and they were sat to boil before they cooled and anyone could drink them. Missy was still adding ingredients to her potion and Lily was too drowsy to be sensible and watch what the Slytherin was putting into it.  
  
"Now, make sure you don't put the whole caterpillar in the potion or the drinker will be severely hyper and acting like a five year old whose had too many sweets." Professor Chandran warned. "Put one quarter inch of it in ONLY!" When Lily had been looking in the other direction Missy added the rest of the caterpillar. Then she sat back and waited for it to boil. Lily's friends sent her a sympathetic look as Chandran announced that their potion was ready for Lily to drink. She dipped a goblet in hand handed it to her, and she downed it in two gulps. It actually didn't taste that bad.  
  
Lily's left arm twitched for a while then stopped, but Chandran said that that was a perfectly normal effect. Her drowsiness disappeared immediately, Chandran noticed this and walked on to James' desk. Lily began to laugh uncontrollably and started to say weird stuff out of the blue.  
  
"Hey look at the walls, they're all cracked and dirty, but then I guess that's normal considering this is a dungeon. Hey! I wonder if anyone has ever been tortured in here. Oh that would be so cool because that looks like a bloodstain on the wall. I am REALLY hungry. I was sleepy but not anymore. What's that on the ceiling? It looks like an old chandelier fixture. That's not possible though since this is a dungeon and they don't put any sort of decoration or light in a dungeon except to torture people with. Hey maybe they hung people from the ceiling in here. Wicked. Gawd, it's COLD in here." She said this extremely fast and started giggling again, and then laughing.  
  
All of the Gryffindors glared at the Slytherins who were laughing. "30 points from Slytherin!" Chandran roared. "I specifically told you not to put the whole caterpillar in the potion." She stomped over to the desk where Lily and Flint sat. "Detention Flint, stay after class." Missy rolled her eyes. One detention was no bid deal. There ware only ten minutes left in class so the professor went to help the other students finish up.  
  
"You are dismissed. Flint, come to my desk. NOW! Would someone please escort Evans to lunch so that she doesn't get sidetracked? The potion won't wear off for a long time." Alisa hauled a giggling Lily to her feet. "Come on buddy." She said. "On your feet." Lily stood quickly and stiffened. "Yes Sir." She said sharply and saluted before almost collapsing in another fit of giggles. "I hope we don't have McGonagall's class today." Remus said leading Lily out of the room. "She won't stand for this." James looked at his schedule. "No, we have Divination and then dinner today." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why do we have to have the two longest classes on the same bloody day?"  
  
"Bad luck." Alisa answered. "This sucks." Peter said. "Well we can already say that Monday is going to be the worst day of the week." Remus joked. "Lily Marie Evans." Lily giggled. "Hey My name sounds funny." James rolled his eyes. "Boy am I gonna be glad when this wears off." Sirius laughed when Lil started making funny faces behind Peter's back. Every time he turned around she snapped head in another direction.  
  
Lily plopped down in the seat across from Ashley. "Hi!" she said a little too brightly. Ashley stared as she threw back her head and stared at the ceiling. "What's her problem?" she asked James. "Potions accident." He said. "What was your first class?" Ashley looked thoughtful. "I had transfiguration and then Defense against the Dark Arts. I have potions next. Why is that one class so long anyhow?"  
  
"Because most potions take longer than regular class time to prepare." Remus answered. "Arithmancy and Divination are the only other longer classes but you only take one or the other. But not until third year anyway." Ashley nodded and filled up her plate. Lily put her head down and took a deep breath. "I think that stupid potion is wearing off a bit. I don't feel hyper anymore but I'm still wide awake."  
  
"You're lucky you weren't fully awake when you drank that stuff or you'd be practically bouncing off the walls." Remus put in. Lily looked at her schedule. "At least it's Divination we have next. I like Professor Talisman." Remus nodded. "One of my favorite classes. It's just plain easy. If we don't see anything we still get full marks for trying because every one's not a seer." Lily nodded.  
  
"Good Afternoon students. I am the new Divination teacher Professor Trelawny." Sirius grinned. It was his personal goal to irritate all new teachers to a point of madness. "What happened to Professor Talisman?" another 6th year, Janice Winter, asked. "She retired dear." Most of the students groaned. Lily was one of them. "Okay class, today I thought I'd start with something easy. Tea leaves. You will be partnered boy-girl." Lily and James picked a table. Remus sat with Janice. Alisa sat with Remus and Peter sat with another girl, Maryanne Taylor. Trelawny went to go pair up all the students having difficulty.  
  
"What's with all the perfumes and the closed windows?" James hissed. "I dunno," Lily answered. "But it's like 90 degrees outside and all the windows are shut and the curtains are drawn and a fires going. I feel light headed." "Me too." James' eyes drooped a little. Lily's probably would have to but she was still under effect of the perking potion.  
  
"Now if you'll all please grab a teacup and be careful of the hot kettles on every table. Mr. Pettigrew, after you've broken your first cup please get a blue one because I'm rather attached to the pink." She said. Peter gulped and dropped the yellow teacup no sooner than he picked it up. "A blue one dear." Trelawny reminded him. Sirius sniggered and elbowed Peter as he passed. Lily smiled and let her mind wander. "Ms. Evans. MS.EVANS." Lily shook herself. "What?" "Did you hear the instructions?" "No." "Fill your cup with boiling water from the tea kettles on your table. Swish the cup around. Drink all of the tea as fast as possible and turn you cup facedown in front of your partner to drain." Lily filled her cup and drank deeply, turning it over in front of James and he did the same.  
  
"Now," Trelawny said. "When the dregs have drained, try and read the tea leaves with page 2 in Unfogging The Future. Lily pulled her textbook out and squinted in the dim light at James' tealeaves. "It's a stag. Honestly. You already know what that means. But that book says that it means you're supposed to die at an early age. Load of crap."  
  
James laughed and looked at Lily's cup. "I can't tell what the hell that is." He muttered. "It looks like a.like a.oh for goodness sake it looks like a glob of soggy tea leaves!" Lily, Remus and Sirius laughed. Peter laughed because they did. He didn't even know what was funny (. [Idiot] Trelawny hovered over James and bore the cup away. She stared intently into it and dropped it with a clatter to the floor. "Bet she didn't see that one coming." Sirius sniggered.  
  
"My inner eye has told me that you are too have a most dreadful fate my dear." Lily rolled her eyes. "It is said that you are in the utmost danger. My dear, you will soon die." She said quietly. Alisa gasped sharply. "I know it." Lily said. "You-you do?" Lily nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm going to kill myself if I have to listen to this crap any longer than necessary." James and Remus sniggered. Sirius just laughed outright. "This is not a laughing matter." Trelawny snapped. Lily stood. "I agree. It is not funny to make students believe they are dying when they aren't."  
  
"I expect better from one of the elders of the school." Lily looked unfazed. "So do I. You ought to be ashamed." Most of the students started laughing. Trelawny whirled and floated back to her desk (not literally floated people) and looked at her clock. "Thanks to Ms. Evans you are thirty seconds late. Class dismissed." Lily rolled her eyes and said loudly. "I'm sorry guys if you starve and die from missing thirty seconds of eating time." She put her hand dramatically on her forehead and swooned. "But what do you expect. I'm dying." The class laughed the whole way out of the trapdoor and down the corridor.  
  
"You should have taken that more seriously." Alisa said. "Don't tell me you believed her." Alisa shuffled her feet. "Well yeah. She is working here isn't she, so she has to be the real thing."  
  
"What about that DADA teacher we had last year. She worked here and she was a fraud. She couldn't even answer simple questions that were in the text book." Remus said. "Well maybe some people aren't as smart as the great Remus Lupin!" she snapped and sped down the halls. "She's acting rather snotty lately." Sirius said. "Wonder what her problem is."  
  
Dinner was totally uneventful. Alisa went to sit with a snooty group of sixth year Hufflepuffs. Ashley was sitting with her new first year friends, and the perking potion wore off Lily and she was even more tired than she was at the start of the day. "I'm sorry guys," She said between yawns. "I can barely keep my eyes open. I'm going back to the common room." "I'm going too." Remus said. "I'm not really hungry and this is boring."  
  
"Ditto," Sirius said. "You're not leaving me down here by myself." James rose also. "I guess I'm going then." Peter said. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Did anyone see the way Alisa looked at us when we left?" Lily asked. "Yeah," Sirius shuddered. "She looked like she wanted to kill us all."  
  
"I wonder why she's acting so funny lately." Lily mused out loud. " Cornish Fairies." She added to the portrait of the fat lady and stepping through the hole. "She's starting too hang out with all those ditzy annoying girls in Hufflepuff and spending forever talking about how she's going to do her hair tomorrow."  
  
"Isn't that normal for a girl?" Sirius asked. Lily raised an eyebrow. "2 hours? That's only normal for completely conceited dumb blondes who cant have intelligent conversation otherwise. Which is what she's starting to act like." James smiled. "Maybe she's on her * Ahem cough, cough *" Sirius said. "You guys," Lily said heading up the stairs. "Are impossible. I'm going to bed." " 'Night." They called at once. "Night guys."  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. Chapter 5. Chapter 6 coming soon, * Clearbrook * 


End file.
